Talk:Summertime/@comment-3575890-20130713130705
What the fuck was with that awful 90210-inspired intro? I hope this was just a one-time thing for the premiere, because it didn't feel like Degrassi whatsoever and I don't think I could ever get used to it. EClare were everything and more in this episode. I love how their texts to each other are simply conversational. Instead of dirty exchanges, they're talking about an episode of Mad Men. Yet again a reminder that they are best friends -- not just lovers. And I also love how even when things get heated, there is still that air of sweet innocence as was shown in their video almost-sex session. Got to appreciate how Eli's eyes bugged out of his head when Clare removed her sweater and how both of them seemed to have no idea what the hell to do after that. To see cocky, confident Eli so shy and self conscious was somewhat gratifying and you got to love how the whole while she was away from her laptop, he was prepping himself for late night sexy times. The scene where Clare discovers she has cancer was of course beautifully orchestrated and probably the most emotionally hard-hitting one of the whole episode, but I ain't gonna lie. I would have loved to have seen what Eli was doing that whole while he was waiting for her to get back, because when she did get back, there was such an immediate shift in his disposition lmao. I mean gone was the Eli who had to be asked to take off his shirt, and in his place was a (very) excited and fully naked Eli all too eager to whip out his junk from under the covers. Holy shit, was that hilariously inappropriate in the context of the moment. I'm just sayin'. Of course the lightheartedness was short-lived. As soon as the dreaded c word is out in the open, the tone turns pitch black. I have to say, the love for Clare that runs in Eli's veins is simply insurmountable. The news doesn't yet fully register. He doesn't panic. He doesn't cry. He doesn't flinch. Any would-be reaction is put on hold by a strong overwhelming desire to be by her side. His first and only thought is that he needs to be with her and all other responsibilities be damned. Even when she reminds him of why he can't leave, begs him not to come home, he says the three words that come as naturally to him as breathing, which what he's really doing is begging her to understand when he violates that request because like hell he's going to stay in New York. This is why they are my OTP. No matter if he's told otherwise, Eli understands what Clare wants and needs from him before she yet realizes it. He goes straight to her not just for his sake, because he needs to see her, but also because he knows once the reality sets in for her she will need him to be there. May I just say, I love how he shows up literally moments after she breaks down and begs him to come home. This shows how dependable Eli is where Clare is concerned. He knows exactly when he's needed and he'll drop everything and literally fly to her without a moment's hesitation. Even if she's expressly asked him not to; even if she might be mad at him when he gets there; nothing could keep him away. I am really proud of how well he's keeping it together. At times he looks like he might come apart, but he does not because he knows all too well that he has to be strong for her. Instead he showers her with affection and offers sarcasm and dry humor to lighten her fear. I suspect he won't be able to keep it together for very long -- he is a very emotional and intensely-feeling individual after all -- but I love how hard he's trying for her. Anyways, onto other things. This is normally where I get hyper-rambly, so sorry for the crazy length this post is sure to be when I'm done. Tristan looks seriously fabulous. Not many guys can pull off platinum blonde hair, but this cut and color really lets his personality show through and is wonderfully sassy on him. I just don't know what to make of Maya right now. I love the girl in all of her ridiculously awkward, shamelessly uncoordinated glory, but I am really annoyed by how the whole Campbell thing has appeared to have been completely glossed over and already she's being thrown back into boy drama. I get that life goes on, but SERIOUSLY? Give the girl some time before introducing a new love interest for her. I hate when Degrassi does things like this. On the other hand, I'm sure the impact of Campbell's death mostly accounts for this new rebellious streak of hers. This sudden semi-hedonist side of her is the result of her feeling she owes it to herself to try to be happy again. But her speech to Katie about how people always leave her indicates she's not there yet and still is carrying a lot of baggage. (The fact that she was thinking Cam's name but couldn't bring herself to say it. Ugh. Unwanted feels.) She had some maaaaajor cringeworthy moments in this episode. I was seriously embarassed for her when she dumped her drink on the equipment and again when she dropped the bottle of alcohol off the balcony which she's at least really lucky didnt hit some poor, unsuspecting person over the head. Even when I am annoyed with her character (letting her mom worry sick about her, not answering her texts and then being a straight up bitch to Miles who really was nothing but nice to her, even if its a probably a good idea she not continue to fraternize with him) I still love her because I connect with her so well in terms of how awkward and clumsy she is. The bumping into inanimate objects while checking out guys, accidentally dumping drinks on music equipment and dropping alcohol bottles off of high balconies? Yeah, that's totally me. But yeah, anyways, cannot hate her if I tried. I am already missing Tori, but I do love that Tristan and Maya have gotten a lot closer in her absence. New BrOTP? I think so! It was so great to see Katie in this episode. After the graduation, I really didn't think I would see her again. I hope this means she will continue to offer moral support to Maya this whole season even if just as a recurring character. So lets talk about the new kids. Since the promos, I was banking on loving Zoe, but I actually kind of hate her. I tend to love the sassy, bitchy arch-types (See Bianca Desousa) but that's because they also end up having the most depth. Not many people behave like bitches for no reason. With Zoe though, I stand corrected on that. In terms of depth, with Zoe, I am seeing nil. Being the stuck up, arrogant, unnecessarily hostile and spoiled to the core bitch that she is, the girl is more shallow than a kiddie pool. At least let there be a good reason as to why she is such a vicious bitch other than her mentality of "ha I'm famous and better than you all." I know it's only been one episode, but already all I feel about her is 'what-ever.' Now here's even more irony. Miles, who I honestly expected to hate, I kind of sort of LOVE. I prejudged him pretty harshly initially dismissing him as nothing more than a Declan knock-off, but man was I off, because even if he's lived the same privileged lifestyle, this kid is nothing like Declan Coyne. He is a snarky, sassy, unrestrained, reckless, emotion-driven magnet for trouble. If anything, he is Eli Goldsworthy, if Eli had lived the lavish lifestyle. Come to think of it, I guess he pretty much fits the delinquent rich boy cliche, but who really cares, the kid is pure entertainment. He lends out credit cards to strangers like they're pocket change, he does pot backstage at concerts, he has the gall to underage drink just a balcony away from his father at his election campaign and then purposely causes a scene to further provoke him. If this is his every day life, I can't wait to see more of it. As a (sort of) arch-type, Miles compensates for everything the Zoe character should have but lacks. For one, he has SOME good traits to balance the bad sparing him from being totally one-dimensional. He has charismatic appeal that makes him an actually likeable enough person to be around despite his already blaringly obvious monumental faults (how Zoe has friends at all is beyond me) and he also isn't an exclusionary snob with a superiority-complex. Let's face it. Zoe only gives Tristan the time of day because he is a huge kiss-ass of her and her show. She only likes his company because he basically reveres her and it feeds her ego. She's very choosy about who she hangs out with and openly treats anyone she deems as unworthy of her friendship like supreme shit. Miles doesn't set the bar on who can and cannot hang out with him. 'Your friends want to come to backstage too? Oh yeah, sure, whatever.' None of this, 'Psh I'm rich and too good to hang out with you' bullshit. And though yeah, he's probably not the nicest guy, he isn't exactly an asshole either. He doesn't lash out at Maya for either time she gets him into trouble with his father (Still LOLing that his dad is George Venturi. Now he just needs to marry Lara Coyne) even though he clearly wishes to avoid conflict with him whenever he can and he graciously gives her his card so she can get home, which is more than I can say for Zoe, who was actually going to leave Maya outside of the concert (for that I was very disappointed in Tristan) where god knows what could have happened to her if she was forced to sit around out there until it was over. Most importantly though, Miles already has some depth that Zoe so far does not. There is a compelling backstory yet to be told here and already I am seeing flashes of humanity in this boy that I don't at all see in Zoe. This is what makes the Miles character work for me. Once we see the nature of his relationship with his dad, it's apparent there is more than just a spoiled, rebellious rich kid here. He's neglected, he's abused, he's demoralized and he's deeply hurting. I've been wanting Degrassi to do parental verbal abuse for a very long time, so I am already very intrigued by Miles. I get the feeling his dad beats him too, though I prefer the focus be left to just the verbal part of it since physical abuse has been done many times before, but verbal abuse is rarely addressed seriously. Finally, I officially ship Torreno. Imogen and Adam have a natural chemistry that not even Beckdam, which I ship as well, can compete with. Her bubbly idiosyncratic personality coupled with his funloving easygoing attitude make for adorable banter. Their personalities mesh a lot better than Adam's and Becky's do, or Fiona's and Imogen's did for that matter. I of course am torn on what I actually want out of this since I do love Beckdam and absolutely don't want Adam to cheat, but I can't deny there is something of great potential there between Imogen and Adam that I would like to see be eventually explored.